HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYDEN!
by DiamanteLunar
Summary: One-shot cambio de género Hipo/Hayden Astrid/Asher. Lo que empezó siendo un fatal cumpleaños para Hayden, termino siendo el mejor de su vida gracias a cierto rubio encantador. Por el cumpleaños de Hipo!


El sonido del despertador inundo la habitación llegando a mis oídos y como toda persona común me levante de un salto emocionada por ir a la escuela… ha eso ni yo me lo creo. Apago el aparato del infierno y me acurruco más en la comodidad de mis sabanas. Al cabo de unos minutos ciento algo húmedo pasar por mi rostro, al abrir mis ojos me encuentro una mirada verde toxico.

-miau-

-buenos días a ti también chimuelo- lo saludo mientras lo cargo en mis brazos para levantarme.

-hoy será un buen día- me digo a mi misma, mientras dejo a chimuelo sobre el lava manos para mirarme en el espejo –o eso espero-.

My nombre es Hayden Horrendus Hadock III, lose lindo apellido verdad. Soy cobriza, ojos verdes, muchas pecas por TODOS lados, blanca, delgada, pecho un tanto prominente, mediana y con las curvas donde van.

-miau- al escuchar el maullido de chimuelo me despierto de mi ensoñación, para acordarme de que ya era tarde. Después de asearme, me dirijo hacia mi closet de donde saco mi sweater verde favorito, un chaleco marón chocolate y mis botas ugg.

Al terminar de vestirme bajo a la primera planta, vivo en una casa un tanto grande ubicada en una colina. Mi padre es el alcalde de esta ciudad. El es un hombre grande y muy musculoso, su pelo es rojo, y sus ojos son verdes, pero no tanto como los de mi mama y yo. Mi madre en cambio es una zoóloga reconocida. Ella es más parecida a mí: cabello castaño, ojos muy verdes, pecas y de complexión delgada. Mis padres son muy diferentes pero a la vez se aman mucho.

Al bajar a la planta baja me encuentro con un bulldogzer colosal, su nombre es rompe cráneos y es el perro de mi papa. Mi mama tiene un búho llamado brinca nubes. Y yo tengo un gato llamado chimuelo. Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia diferente, por ejemplo rompe cráneos aviso a mi papa sobre un incendio, si él no lo hubiera hecho hubiesen muerto muchas personas, incluyendo a mi papa. Rompe cráneos es muy grande para su raza, pero según mama es porque está ligado con otra raza que desconocemos. A brinca nubes lo encontró mama. Según ella lo encontró mientras estaba perdida en las amazonas. Ella dice que el búho la saco de ahí y la llevo al campamento antes de que unos cazadores la encontraran. Yo por mi parte encontré a chimuelo en un callejón solo y sucio. Al principio él era muy gruñón pero luego nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Volviendo el presente, me empiezo a preparar mi desayuno y de camino sirvo el de los animales. Les haría el desayuno a mis padres pero ellos no están aquí. Mi mama está en el medio de áfrica ayudando a las especies en extinción. Y mi papa está atendiendo algunos asuntos políticos en Berserker. Mientras ellos están ayudando a las personas yo estoy aquí sola. Normalmente no me quejo pero hoy en específico es un día muy especial y que se celebra solo una vez cada cuatro años… mencione que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Muchas personas lo estarían celebrando con sus familiares, pero no yo lo estoy celebrando un lunes, a punto de ir a clases con unos huevos fritos, tocino, pan, un gato, un perro y un búho. Deprimente lo sé, pero puede haber sido peor, verdad.

-feliz cumpleaños número 16 a mi- suspiro –aunque técnicamente son 4 años- si, cumplo 4, técnicamente.

Dejando mi soledad de lado, me despido de mis mascotas y me dirijo a la escuela. Me encamino hacia la parada del autobús, al llegar el autobús saludo a cubeta el conductor. Me llevo muy bien con la mayoría del personal de la escuela después de todo ellos me han ayudado mucho. Mientras voy caminando por el pasillo para sentarme atrás, siento como me ponen el pie y caigo al suelo. Al mirar la dueña de ese pie me encuentro con mi prima patricia, la cual, como siempre, se ríe de mí.

-mira por dónde vas Hipo- me dice para luego soltar una gran carcajada a la que le siguen su sequito Brutacio y Brutilda, o los gemelos Thorson. Mi prima es baja, pelo negro corto, voluptuosa y de tez blanca. En cambio los gemelos son rubios, de ojos grisáceos de tez blanca, la diferencia entre ellos además del sexo es su forma de llevar el cabello, tilda lo lleva en dos trenzas que van a delante y una que baja por su espalda hasta la cintura. Tacio lo lleva totalmente suelto hasta la cintura.

-lo tomare en cuenta patán- miro como ella hace una mueca al escuchar el apodo. Mientras ella me llama hipo yo la llamo patán. Los gemelos tampoco se llaman así, pero nadie les dice sus verdaderos nombres, al parecer no les gusta que los llamen Rachel y Tom.

Después de levantarme me dirijo hacia un asiento vacio atrás, ignorando a todos. Como pueden ver no soy la persona más popular aquí, de hecho solo tengo un amigo. Se llama Freddy es pelo corto, rubio, gordito, ojos azules. Freddy es simpático y un amante de la lectura, por eso es mi mejor amigo.

Al llegar a la escuela me dirijo directamente a mi casillero, cuando sierro mi puerta me encuentro con Freddy quien me sonríe mientras sostiene un paquete entre sus manos.

-feliz cumpleaños Hayden- dijo entregándome un obsequio envuelto con un papel de color verde brillante y un moño de color violeta en forma de libro.

-gracias Freddy- agradezco, mientras agarro el obsequio. Al abrirlo me encuentro con un libro que sorpresa. Miro el libro detalladamente y me encuentro con un encuadernado de tapa dura color rojo y en el centro un dragón de color negro.

-Freddy es lo que yo creo que es- casi grito de la emoción.

-Sí, es la 1ª edición de tragons trainer!- dijo el casi tan emocionado como yo.

-pero ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunto algo desconcertada –según yo todos se habían vendido-.

-iba caminando por la calle y vi una venta de garaje cuando me acerque lo vi y supe que era perfecto para regalártelo-.

-gracias- dije para luego abrazarlo.

Cuando me separo de Freddy siento como alguien nos mira, y me encuentro con unos ojos azul cielo mirándonos fijamente. Cuando enfoco mejor mi vista veo a la persona que menos esperaba: Asher Hoferson, mi amor platónico. El es rubio, con los ojos azules, tez blanca, alto, muy guapo y totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Después de lo que para mi fueron los mejores minutos de mi vida, aparta la vista. Asher Hoferson es la estrella de la escuela, el tercer mejor estudiante de la escuela después de Freddy y yo.

Después de ese extraño/maravilloso momento me fui a mis clases correspondientes. Las horas pasaron rápido, hasta que llego mi hora más temida: educación física. Soy pésima en eso.

Luego de cambiarnos, nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde jugamos uno de los tantos deportes que odio: voleibol. (N/A: yo no lo odio, pero como ella es mala, lo odia.)

Al terminar mi tortura y luego de varios golpes con la pelota, el entrenador bocón nos reunió en un semicírculo para hablarnos sobre las pruebas para los equipos. Bocón es un intimo amigo de mi papa, fueron a la escuela y al parecer pertenecieron al mismo equipo, así se conocieron y al final el termino siendo mi padrino de bautizo. En realidad se llama Robert pero le dicen Bocón, pues bueno su nombre lo dice. Nunca se ha guardado un secreto, y si lo hace, debe ser importante. El es robusto, grande (pero no tanto como papa), calvo pero con un bigote largo y rubio impresionante.

-bueno muchachos lárguense- nos dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse –pero antes- dice aun de espaldas a nosotros. Algo en mi se detuvo supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer, hay no – Espero que todos le deseen un Feliz Cumpleaños a Hayden-.

Lo sabia este día no puede ser peor. Siento la mirada de todos en mí, pero al mismo tiempo siento una mirada más intensa en mi, al mirar a mi izquierda me encuentro con la mirada azul de Asher, comprobado este ha sido un día súper raro. Me encamino al vestidor con la mirada de algunos en mi espalda. Cuando estoy en el vestidor algunas chicas me felicitan otras me ignoran, como siempre pero me da igual. Cuando termino de vestirme me voy directo a mi casillero para irme a mi casa, en el pasillo recibo más felicitaciones y luego soy libre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

POV ASHER

Cuando llego a la escuela parque mi motocicleta y me dirijo a mi casillero. Cuando llego a mi casillero recojo mis libros y voy caminando a mi primera clase del dia, cuando me detengo ante una escena que me hace que se me revuelva el estomago. MI Hayden, con Freddy igerman. El no me desagrada ni nada por el estilo, pero es imposible para mi no sentir celos y querer estar en su lugar ahora mismo, pero claro en vez de su amigo, su novio.

Me quedo mirándolos por un rato hasta que se separan, y de pronto ella se da la vuelta dándome una perfecta vista de su hermoso rostro: sus perfectos labios, esas pecas que brillan con el sol, unos hermosos ojos color verde acompañados por unas pestañas negras. Después de vernos por un rato a duras penas aparte la mirada antes de ir ahí y besarla. Me dirijo a mi clase pensando en cuando fue que comenzó este enamoramiento. Fue en la primaria, al verla supe que esa chica tímida era para mí. Desde entonces me he decidido a ser el mejor de todos para que ella no viera a nadie más que a mí. Es egoísta pero bueno el amor es loco, verdad.

Entre muchos maestros molestos y los acosos de Patricia la jornada escolar se paso rápido, hasta que llega mi hora favorita Educación Física. Al terminar de vestirnos nos dirigimos a la cancha y empezamos a practicar voleibol. Cuando repartieron los equipos me toco en el equipo contrario de Hayden, pensaran que me gustaría estar en el mismo equipo, pero al estar en el equipo contrario me es casi mucho más fácil evitar que le den un pelotazo, repito casi.

Después de terminar el juego el entrenador bocón nos reunió para hablar sobre algunas pruebas para los equipos, no es por alardear pero yo se que ya estoy seguro.

-bueno muchachos lárguense- nos dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse –pero antes- dice aun de espaldas a nosotros -Espero que todos le deseen un Feliz Cumpleaños a Hayden- Dios mi corazón se detuvo por un momento **. ¨Era su cumpleaños y yo no lo sabía, he estado enamorado de la misma chica por 6 años y nunca supe cuando era su cumpleaños. Nadie puede culparme, después de todo, esta fecha ocurre cada 4 años, verdad.¨**

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella para ver como sonroja por la mirada de todos, ¨ **Dios esta chica me va a matar, cuanto quisiera ir haya y besarla, pero no contrólate Asher tienes que idear un plan, piensa Asher piensa… lo tengo.¨**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

POV HAYDEN

Me encuentro sentada en el sofá de mi casa, rodeada de animales, un gran cubo de helado de caramelo, sip feliz cumpleaños a mí. Mientras me ahogo en mi desgracia con un cubo de helado, estoy viendo una película donde, la pobre niñita espera a que sus padres lleguen para su cumpleaños y, oh sorpresa, si llegan. Mientras sigo criticando a la pobre niña que nada me hizo, escucho como tocan el timbre. Se que no es alguien peligros porque rompe huesos no esta ladrando.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendo al ver a nada mas ni nada menos que…

-¿Asher?- pregunto algo desconcertada-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun si salir de mi asombro.

-vine a darte esto- dijo sacando un ramo de rosas blancas de su espalda.

-mis favoritas, ¿Cómo lo…-

-tu amigo Freddy me lo dijo- me interrumpió.

-gracias-.

-de nada- dijo para luego ponerse las manos en los bolsillos –bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- se despidió dándose la vuelta.

-adiós-

-a y, Hayden-

-¿si?- pregunto abriendo mas la puerta.

-feliz cumpleaños- me dice, para luego impactar sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, pero apasionado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Taran que les pareció lo se, no es muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Quise hacer un cambio de genero porque se que no hay muchos de ellos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

PD: por favor pasen por mi perfil y lean mis fics anteriores, plis.


End file.
